


Scream

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Request Fills [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: John and the reader have some fun after a hunt.





	

“Fucking ghosts,” you grumble under your breath.

John holds out his hand and pulls you to your feet. “I hope you don’t mean that literally?”

You glare and he laughs. You follow him back to his car, taking a moment once again to admire the way the Impala gleams in the light of the full moon.

“The boys are probably asleep now,” John tells you, sliding into the driver’s seat.

You eye him across the car. “If you’re worried about waking them up, you can spend the night with me.”

He shoots you an almost hungry look. “I might take you up on that one.”

* * *

John shoves you down onto the bed. You bounce a little when you hit the mattress, eyeing him as he steps back to strip off his clothes. He pulls a condom from his wallet before tossing it onto the floor beside his jeans. While he’s busy, you wriggle out of your own many layers.

“Beautiful,” John murmurs, crawling onto the bed between your thighs. “You have to be quiet or the boys will hear you.”

“Only if you make me scream,” you reply with a grin.

“Is that a challenge?” he asks, mischievous grin on his lips.

“No, I’d rather not wake up your kids. Can I have a rain check on the screaming?”

“Hell yes.”

Without any more hesitation, John kisses you fiercely. You moan and arch up into him, wrapping your limbs around his muscular body. He begins kissing a trail down your neck.

“Fuck me, John,” you growl in his ear.

“Your wish is my command,” he says with a chuckle.

He works his way down your body, lingering on your breasts long enough to leave some marks on the skin and tease your nipples into sensitive peaks. He leaves a trail of small bruises over each hipbone one his way to fitting his broad shoulders between your thighs. John presses a soft kiss to your clit as two of his fingers plunge inside you.

You bite back a wail, back curving off the bed. He sucks lightly on your clit, fingers exploring each and every sensitive spot. Whenever you feel yourself getting close to climax, he pulls back until you’re no longer on the edge. The torture is maddening.

“John, _please_ ,” you groan, tugging on his thick, dark hair. “Wanna cum.”

He loops his free arm over your hips, pinning you to the bed. “Patience.”

“Fuck patience,” you snap. “Stop teasing before I leave you here and take care of things myself.”

“Mmm, bossy. I like that.” he lifts up, fingers still inside you, and kisses you. “Alright. Cum for me, sweetheart. I want to see it.”

He twists his fingers and grinds the palm of his hand against your clit. You finally orgasm, throwing your arm over your face to muffle your noises. John chuckles and eases you through the aftershocks.

“C’mere,” you growl when you’ve regained control over your limbs. You tug at him until he’s straddling your chest, hard cock inches from your mouth. He gazes down at you with lust blown eyes, blue irises almost obscured by his pupils. “Allow me to return the favor.”

John hisses softly when you suck the head of his cock into your mouth. His hips jerk slightly, but he manages to keep them still. You curl your arms around his thighs and start to bob your head, hollowing your cheeks on every upward pull. You linger at the tip to rub your tongue against his slit, admiring the fluttering of his perfect abs as you work. His head has fallen to one side, eyes locked on you and mouth hanging open a little.

“Like that?” you ask, pulling off so you can run your tongue up the underside of his erection.

He bites back a filthy sound, nodding. One of his hands comes down to weave into your hair. You close your eyes and let him set the rhythm for a while. Then you urge him to sit up more so you can get his balls in your mouth- first one, and then the other. The noise he makes comes from low in his chest and send sparks of heat down your spine.

“Fuck, if you keep that up, I’m gonna cum,” he says, tugging at your hair to get you to back off.

“And that’s a bad thing?” you inquire playfully.

He growls and, in one slick move that leaves you feeling a little disoriented, flips the two of you so that you’re the one straddling him. You can feel his cock poking your ass.

“I want to see you ride me,” John tells you, already reaching for the condom he dropped by the pillow. He puts it on almost blindly and holds his dick steady.

“I can do that,” you tease, shifting back to line yourself up.

You sink down slowly, letting yourself feel every ridge and vein of the intrusion. John is the perfect size- thick enough for a pleasant stretch, long enough to hit the most sensitive places. When you bottom out, you linger for a moment to enjoy the feeling of being full. Then, you begin to slowly roll your hips. It takes you a little while to find a good rhythm, but once John starts to pitch in, things fall into place.

John pulls you down to his chest, strong arms wrapped across your back. His body rolls underneath you and you’re helpless to do anything except hang on for the ride.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he practically snarls in your ear, hips snapping against yours. “The way you look… _fuck_.”

You can only whine and hold onto his shoulders, head falling forward against his neck. One of his hands curls around the back of your skull and tangles with your hair. The other braces finds it’s way between your bodies to rub circles on your clit. You gasp and grind down against him as your orgasm hits. Your muscles clench and he jerks, groaning. You can feel each spasm of his cock as he fills the condom.

John relaxes under you with a sigh. His hand slips from between you to settle on the small of your back. Everything about him is suddenly gentle, from the soft kiss he presses to your temple to the way he brushes his fingers through your hair.

“You okay?” he murmurs.

“Uh-huh,” you reply, still a little blissed out. “That was… wow.”

“It was, wasn’t it?”

You grin at him. “We should make this a regular thing.”

“Getting our asses kicked by the ghost of a ten-year-old or the sex?”

You smack his shoulder. “The ghost, obviously.”


End file.
